The Haruka and Michiru Thesis
by SilentKing
Summary: Ever wondered where the nature and personality of the Sailormoon characters, Haruka and Michiru in particular, were based upon?


**The Hauka and Michiru Thesis**

Most assumed the Sailormoon realm was referred from astronomy. It does make sense with the planets and all. But with a closer look, it could very be well astrology. Western astrology to be exact. After all, when the geocentric paradigm was the norm, astronomy and astrology were synonymous. Under astrology, it would make sense why the sailor scouts are subdivided to Inner and Outer Senshi, just are the planets are subdivided to Inner planets, the classical planets (e.g. Sun, Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter) and the Outer planets (Uranus, Neptune and Pluto). It would also make sense why the moon is considered as well as why Usagi's zodiac sign is Cancer (ruled by the moon). As for the sun, well I presumed it was Mamoru since his zodiac sign is Leo, as well as he is male. Then, there's also Helios.

It never occurred to me before despite the obvious implication of the planetary glyphs as emblem of each sailor scout, on their forehead and henshin sticks. But upon closer scrutiny, the correspondences were no longer coincidences; the personalities and nature were not as random as it seemed. Each sailor scout is a representation of the ideal archetype embodied by each zodiac or rather planet under the context of astrology. Then again, this is applicable to any anime. It never ceased to amaze how at times anime/manga creator infuses mystical and/or scientific principles under the guise of fantasy.

Michiru, also known as Sailor Neptune, is a Piscean. The zodiac Pisces is ruled by the planet Neptune. Pisces is a water element and experience the world through feelings. They are driven by their instincts and imagination; they are very talented people, often excelling in music and the arts. They are highly sensitive and intuitive often attuned with the emotions of people around them and could very well sense danger beforehand. They are the most hopeless romantic, and uphold love above all. Their most enduring quality is self-sacrifice therefore it is no surprise why Michiru was willing to sacrifice herself in the Marine Cathedral for Haruka. Pisceans are very dreamy, and could be very well caught up in their own world. How many times did Haruka comment regarding this? The mode of Pisces is mutable therefore. Pisceans are not initiators, but rather allow circumstances and events to motivate them, before they respond. Pisceans are very impractical, especially when it comes to financial matters; they appreciate luxury and pleasure, and are ripe for new sensations. No wonder she is a shopping addict, and collecting cosmetics is her hobby. They are vulnerable to addiction. Aside from Haruka, what else is her addiction? Often confused with their purpose, once they do find the right container, they are capable of some incredible deeds; they will become completely absorbed in a chosen path, to the exclusion of everything else. In the case of Michiru, it is prevention of silence and finding the holy grail and messiah for world salvation. Piscean body part is the feet; perhaps, that is why she could keep up with Sailor Uranus' speed.

Haruka, also known as Sailor Uranus, is an Aquarian. The zodiac Aquarius is ruled by the planet Uranus. Uranus is about change/revolution, and nothing can resist or stop it from doing so. Aquarians are deviants or simply unconventional (e.g. homosexuality and crossdressing.) Aquarius is an air element and experience the world via rationality. Aquarians are usually intelligent, cool, logical and objective people. By nature, they are philanthropist or servant of humanity. The mode of Aquarius is fixed thus, they could be very stubborn with what they believe, and can be coercive if necessary, especially if it is for the greater good of all. At this point, it is quite consistent with Sailor Uranus' behavior with her deemed mission of silence prevention and finding the holy grail and messiah. Despite their infamous rigidity, they have an interesting side to their nature that allows them to see a valid argument even when they disagree with it. Thus, Sailor Uranus took the blow for Sailor Mercury, so that the latter could finish her calculation how to defeat the illusion, even if the former does not necessarily agree with the latter. Aquarians are charming, diplomatic and friendly people but can be distant, hot-tempered and rude, too. They do not want their emotions exposed and can be difficult to be get closed to hence, confession is Haruka's weakness. They are quite intuitive, and innovative. They love activity, particularly those that involves risks, and fancy technology. Thus, Haruka enjoys motor sports. Most Aquarians imaginative and appreciate beauty and could excel in the arts and music, too. Aquarians value their independence above all; it is the reason why Haruka initially resisted her calling as a Sailor senshi.

When Uranus and Neptune are cooperating, experiences of sudden flashes of insights or impressions inevitable occur. There is balance between rationality and intuition. They tend to work for the best of humanity, forecast logically and holistically future possibilities. This is how the pair always can anticipate their enemies' movement.

Haruka and Michiru are the epitiome of a soulmate relationship. Two souls become soulmate after a series of incarnation, of which an intimate bond is forged in the process. When soulmates meet, there is an instant and mutual recognition. They often know how and what the other feels and thinks without uttering any word. Their relationship is so profound, no one could understand what exist between them except themselves. At most, people could only put malice what is there. For their relationship is beyond conventions of status, religion and society. Due to this, rarely do they meet, but do so for a significant mutual duty ahead. Souls are androgynous and knows no age thus, soulmates are not necessarily heterosexual and/or of the same generation. Lastly, when soulmates re-unite, they cannot part separately. When one dies, the other will follow. Thus, Uranus' suicidal attempt in the Marine Cathedral, as well as the "dying in each other's arm" at the failed Galaxia murder assassination. Come to think of it, it would have been suffice even if either Sailor Uranus or Sailor Neptune alone carried the conspiracy yet, it had to be the two of them: interdependence. Indeed, the best ideal romantic match for a Piscean is an Aquarian.

Despite the conflict presented by the anime and manga version, I believe that the Outer Senshi always had faith in the Inner Senshi, especially Sailormoon. The rather brash talk is an effort to challenge the Inner Senshi to be independent, to continue being in excellent shape even if the Sailor Soldiers are growing in number. Thus, the last man standing can still continue the fight to the bitter end, in contrast to co-dependency, at worst case. If the Outer Senshi was so apathetic, they would not be always lurking around when enemies attack and monitor the Inner Senshi; the Outer Senshi might be more powerful, but that does not give them the right to make the Inner Senshi weak. The refusal to cooperate is more of sparing the burden off the Inner Senshi; they themselves are ambivalent with the weight of the world upon their shoulder, and the sacrifice they must do. With the battle with Sailormoon at the end of SMS, it appears to me more of ensuring if they could take a leave of absence. On the other hand, the xenophobia with the Starlights is due to the fact that their enemies are also Sailor soldiers hence, the line between foe and friend are distorted. They can no longer rely on anyone but themselves. Personally, I believe Haruka's infatuation over Usagi is more of an overprotective older brother. There was the kiss though, but I think that was a form of tease, given Haruka's flamboyant flirting nature.

* * *

**Author's note: **I was initially planning to release these findings and opinion when I finish my first-and-last fanfiction (Now you know how my main reference over the "tribal" worlds! To those who were asking for some explanation over the symbolism, I will address it soon! I am realizing I bared my soul too much to the point of abuse therein. Perhaps, I should spare everyone from the headache and stick to the technical writing paraidigm afterwards, huh? LOL). But alas, the demands of my profession! Nonetheless, my researcher nature proved useful in this aspect.

I would like to dedicate this to_ Saun Parks_, who re-rooted me back to the wonderful H&M realm; _Rushingwind_, who has been perennial asking me my view on the matter (It's out now, hope you had a prosperous fire dog year!); _Kin-kaze_, who has mysteriously morphed to 000009 along with the disappearance of all written fanfiction; my favorite H&M authors: _First-Genesis_, _Seraphydragon_, _Windancer_ and _GSL_; to acquaintances and fellow avid H&M fanfiction readers _Auraluna7, Amensianymph, Haruka's Knight, Petiyaka_ and every H&M fan out there I failed to mention.


End file.
